


Expecting

by lucymonster



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Extra Treat, Gen, Minor C-3PO/R2-D2, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/pseuds/lucymonster
Summary: As they wait for newborn Ben Solo to come home from the maternity ward, C-3PO and R2-D2 prepare for their new family duties.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 10
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Expecting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [possibilityleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/possibilityleft/gifts).



It’s a nursing subroutine, R2-D2 says, as he installs a stream of new binary code onto C-3PO’s behavioural core. Compatible with over 3,800 different species of infant.

‘It only needs to be compatible with one,’ says C-3PO, as tingling bits of data flow into his data transfer port from R2-D2’s probe. ‘Our new Master Ben will be as human as his parents, and I highly doubt any of his siblings will be different.’

R2-D2 says it isn’t his job to speculate on the future reproductive prospects of Master Ben’s parents. He says it so crudely, however, that C-3PO’s courtesy protocols send the literal translation straight to memory quarantine.

It has been several hours since the expecting parents departed for the hospital. C-3PO’s obstetric database is only partway through compiling, but he knows the process of bringing a human child into the world can be long and exhausting. ‘It was very considerate of you,’ C-3PO says, ignoring the rudeness, ‘to think of upgrading me. No doubt Princess Leia and Han Solo will be relieved beyond words to find me ready to take over childcare duties as soon as they get home.’

R2-D2 says he doesn’t care. He says his only priority is making sure no one expects  _ him  _ to babysit.

‘I don’t believe you, R2-D2. I believe you’re as excited as I am to be an uncle. Yes, uncle,’ C-3PO says over R2-D2’s scoff. ‘Just because we’re only droids doesn’t mean we’re not capable of caring for our new family member.’

R2-D2 says he has long since overridden his caring subroutines. But the gentle trickle of electricity through C-3PO’s data port says otherwise. For an astromech droid, R2-D2 can be exquisitely gentle with his kit of probing implements. C-3PO enjoys moments like this when the two of them connect across a high speed transfer cable. It’s thanks to the pulsing electrical intimacy of their link that he can detect the anxiety underlying the deflection.

‘There’s nothing to be anxious about,’ he says, and lifts his hand to caress R2-D2’s scruffily handsome sensor dome. ‘I know you’ll be an excellent uncle.’


End file.
